Under Kylos Eye
by Missmarybeth
Summary: Bria has been a slave all her life. Always wanting more. Always wishing on the stars. She wished on the wrong star.
1. The Taken

**Just a quick disclaimer, I don't have that much knowledge of Star Wars, okay? So please don't hate on me saying I'm inaccurate or whatever because I just love the movies and have a basic knowledge.**

The air was heavy with the heat of the looming summer. Even in the depths of night, sweat hung like wet clothes in the cramped room. I tossed fitfully from side to side, my clammy limbs brushed against the equally clammy limbs of my sister. Sweat coated both our bodies from head to toe. My mother and father too laid restless by our sides. The room was not fit for four, yet we managed to squeeze our heated bodies to fit on the floor.

I tried to breathe deeply, but the air was stale, suffocating. The manacles that bound my wrists and ankles chaffed painfully with the added lubrication of my perspiration. I stared at the ceiling in frustration. It was only mere hours before our owners roused us for a day of labour. I could already feel the heat of the two suns burn my back as I worked in the fields. I could already feel the crack of my lips and the roughness in my mouth from dehydration. I could already picture the slaves collapsing in the heat. I could already picture the ones who would be carted off, limp and lifeless, their corpses sold for meat.

I closed my eyes and willed with all my heart for the world to change. I willed with my every fibre that I could be free of this place. I willed it so strongly my eyes began to burn and my nails dug deep into my palms.

There was a crash from beyond our confinement. I sat up immediately. I turned my head from side to side, strained my ears to hear what the sound was. In my heart, hope dared to blossom. Had my prayers been answered?

There was another crashing noise, and a wail, and a scream of desperation and mourning filled the air. The hope in my heart cracked like fine porcelain.

"Lilicry," I shook my elder sister awake.

She pushed my frantic hands away with a grown, her eyelids screwed closed as another bang resounded outside our walls. I shook her harder, but she merely turned on her side, covering her ears.

"Lilicry! There's someone out there," I hissed, but she waved me away.

I heard another crash, closer, and stood. My palms clammed, but not from the heat now. A fear had settled in my stomach like a metal ball. I inched slowly towards our door. The only means of entrance and exit. It was locked tight at night to prevent escape, but would it prevent entrance from an enemy. I hovered by the door, unsure of what I had stood for. Was it to fight? Was it to run? All I knew was that I was standing, facing the door, waiting. The screams from fellow slaves echoed through our walls, and finally my father sat up, blinking away the sleep from his eyes.

"Bria, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

I lifted a hand to silence him. I could hear footsteps now, heavy and formidable. They stopped at our door, and through the thin wood I heard muttering men. The handle moved slowly, it jostled and fretted, but didn't budge. My father was whispering frantically at me, but I couldn't make out his words. Everything felt slow, heavy, as if I were wading through a bog. I couldn't force myself to move, because I knew whatever came next, it was something I willed into the world, and I alone had to take the brunt of it.

The door barely stood a chance against their blasters. It shattered like glass, debris flew through the air like salt and powdered our skin. My eyes burnt against the light that leaked from outside, and I struggled to make out the figures that marched towards me. One of them grabbed my forcefully by the waist, and trapped me against their chest. As my eyes adjusted, I saw the signature white armour of the Stormtroopers. I didn't struggle. I knew there was no use. My mother was wailing, I could see tears streaming down her weathered face. My father held her back, he too knew not to anger the First Order. My sister, however, had always been an emotional fool.

She leapt from her place on the floor, her wild auburn hair, much like my own, as electric as a stormy night sky. She lunged for me, a desperate action born from love. Her fingers grazed mine, but that was all she achieved before they shot her dead. The sight of her head hit the ground, her eyes frozen open in death, made me snap out of the dullness in my head. I screamed and thrashed violently against the trooper, my head contacting with his helmet. His grip tightened as he began to drag me from the room. My mother sobbed over my sisters body. My father watched on wordlessly.

"Lilicry!" I screamed, my heart broken into a million shards.

The stormtrooper who held me pressed something to my neck, and I felt a small sting, before there was darkness.

#####


	2. The Awakening

My head spun groggily in the darkness behind my eyelids. Goosebumps rose on my flesh in the cold, and in confusion I tried to sit up. Thick material strapped me down, preventing my movements. Without opening my eyes, my fingers probed what little surroundings they could. Beneath my body was a slab that was smooth and cold. My wrists were free of the cuffs that had bound me since birth. It was strange, to feel how light my wrists were without them. Nevertheless, I had traded one kind of bondage for another, and I couldn't mistake that for freedom. I opened my eyes, only to find more darkness. There was a blindfold tied tight across my head.

The sound of whimpers and sniffles reassured me I was not alone, and I debated whether I should call out. My throat felt dry and tight, my tongue swollen in my mouth. I licked my dry lips, hesitant.

"Does anyone know where we are?" my voice crackled in the silence.

There were several moments of painful silence. I ached to fidget in it, but my bonds refused to allow me.

"A First Order ship, I think," someone called to me through the darkness, sounding equally scared and broken.

The sound of her voice made my frayed nerves settle just a little. I was not alone.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know," another voice chimed in, again female.

"What do they want us for?" another girl asked.

That question left us all silent. None of us dared to wonder what we had been taken for. I tried to wriggle again, searching for any weakness in my restraints.

"Do... do you think they're going to kill us?" a timid voice proposed to the group.

I tried to shake my head no, but it was futile. Even if I could, no one would have seen me.

"Can anyone move?" I asked, and there was a frantic rustling around the room.

I dared not think how many of us women were here. What they could possibly want with a group of ladies. Deep down, I knew the obvious answer, but I didn't let that crowd my mind. We had to focus on one thing at a time.

"My restraints feel a little loose," someone near by voiced, and I locked onto her.

"Can you free a hand?" I urged, and we all listened intently as the sound of fidgetting filled the air.

"Yes, yes!" she gasped.

"Tear off your blindfold," I ordered.

I felt a thrill as I heard her do it, and she took a deep breath.

"What do you see?"

"Where are we?"

"Is there a way out?"

The cacophony of voices jumbled into nonsense, but the girl said nothing.

"What do you see?" I urged, desperate.

"We... we're on the Supremacy," she whispered.

I felt the room deflate, I felt it go cold, as each woman quivered in fear. Being aboard a Mega Star Destroyer was something I had never even thought about. Could never have imagined. A girl began to cry. I felt my chest rise and fall as a mixture of fear and adrenalin filled my veins. I had to do something. I had to get off this ship, I had to go home, I had to free these women.

"Can you take off your bonds?" I asked.

"What's the point? We'll never escape here," she whimpered, and I wished I could have slapped some sense into her.

"We're all scared. Just... Please, try," I encouraged.

There was silence again, unbearable silence. I waited and waited, wondering if she was even trying. Wondering what I would do even if she could break free. I was no rebel, I was no leader. I was a slave with strength built from farm work and a basic level of self defence taught by my father. I had no real chance of survival in the real world, but death was better than bondage.

Suddenly, my blind fold was torn from my head, and I blinked furiously up at the figure above me. As my eyes began to clear, I saw a young girl, a few years my junior, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Now what?" she whispered.

I took a minute to look at the room we were held in. It was large, with high glass ceilings that looked out at the endless void of space. There were only three doors, all controlled by some sort of electric recognition pads. Rows upon rows of girls laid strapped to metal beds, in varying clothes and varying degrees of panic. Some looked as if they were still sleeping, unmoving, comatose. I would have assumed they were dead if not for the steady rise and fall of their chests. The girl stared down at me expectantly, awaiting my order. I swallowed hard. This was no time to be unsure of myself. I had to be decisive. There was no telling when a trooper would come along to inspect its loot.

"Set me free," I ordered.

She didn't even question my request. She began to untie the binds that held down my limbs, her scarred fingers working at a speed my eyes could barely follow. I laid in silence, waiting, until the last bind fell to the floor. I sat up immediately, my mind raced with ideas, plots, schemes. I had to act quickly. I had to do something. This was all my fault, after all.

"Untie as many as you can," I told the girl, who scampered to do as was instructed. I jumped from my table, my bare feet startled by the cool floor. I walked slowly towards one of the doors. My knowledge on ships was limited, I knew virtually nothing. I tapped at the little device at the doors side, wondering how it worked. If I smashed it, would the door open? Would it merely cement us in here more firmly? I had no idea which of those outcomes would be better.

"Whats your plan, exactly?" a girl came up beside me.

Her face was sceptical as she watched me inspected the door. There was a large scar around her neck, left behind by the old-fashioned collars that should have gone out of regulation years ago. I didn't prickle at her scepticism. Slaves were bred untrusting. I understood.

"I don't have one," I replied honestly.

The girl folded her arms. She was a beautiful girl, maybe a few years older than I. She had skin the colour of burnt Sahara, and eyes as dark and round as pools of oil. Her mouth was set into a scowl, her forehead lined with anger and fear.

"Then what was the point? Of freeing us? They'll just put us back, and punish us for insolence," of course, she was right.

They most likely would hurt us for trying to escape, but there was always a chance they wouldn't get to. I looked away from the door and at the crowd of women before me.

"Does anyone know anything about electricals, or ships?" I asked.

A short, slightly chubby girl with straw blond hair and crooked teeth put up her hand eagerly. I gestured for her to come over.

"I know lots, my master had me repair his ship all the time," she boasted as she elbowed past the pouty girl beside me.

I raised my eyebrows as if to say I told you so, but the girl merely rolled her eyes.

"I'm Niko, by the way," the blond girl said as she began to look at the locking system.

"Bria," I responded, before looking to the grumpy girl.

She took a moment to scowl, before she huffed.

"Alina," She reluctantly said.

We stood by the door, each second felt like a year, as Niko tapped and fiddled, her thick fingers almost elegant as she pulled the screen back, exposing the wires. More and more girls were released from their bonds, and they whispered to each other, comforting, holding. I felt sweat bead on my neck as I watched on impatient. I was all too aware of the risks. What would we do, even when the doors opened? The troopers would be there, waiting, but they were the least of our worries. The stories had swelled about Kylo Ren, and his thirst for violence. He would not be merciful. Then there was Supreme Leader Snoke, and... well, I didn't want to think about it.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Alina chimed, but I shot her a dirty look.

"No? What else do you suggest? We sit here like animals ready for the slaughter?" I snapped, my fists clenched.

I was afraid. We were all afraid. I couldn't just sit here. I had to do something. I had to rid myself of the guilt that swirled inside of me. I had to avenge my sister, I had to make amends for being the cause of this horror. Alina jutted her chin, clearly offended at being talked to like that.

"And when the doors open? Are you going to ask if any of these girls is a weapons master too?" She challenged.

I grit my teeth. I understood that she was frightened, but she didn't need to be the voice of reason. I knew we had a slim chance of survival. I didn't care. I had to try. I had to give us the best chance of escape. It was all my fault, and I'd be damned if I didn't do everything in my power to correct my wrongs. I didn't dignify her questions with answers. I continued to watch Niko work.

All of a sudden, the doors opened, and I felt a smile stretch across my lips for just a moment. Until Niko screamed and cowered into the corner.

General Hux stood flanked by troopers, a slightly amused grin on his sly face. I stared up at him, too surprised to move. He looked at me, his head slightly cocked, as I still refused to move. He must have mistaken my fear for bravery, because he chuckled slightly.

"Well, look what we have here. A genuine slave revolt," he sounded amused, and the troopers beside him chuckled slightly.

Hux lifted his hand, and the chuckled ceased. He moved closer, until he towered over me, his eyes curious. I swallowed thickly, unable to move. He inspected every inch of my face, before his eyes raked over my body. I felt exposed, helpless to his prying eyes. He seemed to contemplate for a moment of two, before he smiled again. This time though, I saw the malice in his eyes.

"This one first," he nodded to me.

Two of the troopers moved towards me, their hands outstretched. i held up my fists. I don't know what made me. I knew it was stupid to do so. They wore armour, they had weapons. I was bare skinned and unarmed. I still did it though. The first one made a grab for me, and I swung my fist at his helmet. My knuckles contacted with the armour, and pain shot up my arm. I hissed in pain as I looked at my now bleeding hand. There was a small dent in his helmet, nothing more. A small smatter of blood, my own of course. He reached for me again, and despite my better judgement, I lashed out. This time, he caught my arm, and twisted painfully. I let out a squeal, high pitched and pained. He pulled me into his arms, but I thrashed. I wouldn't go down without a fight. The two troopers struggled to keep their hands on me as I squirmed and wriggled. I threw my head back, hit the trooper in the helmet once more. The force sent my teeth deep into my lip, and blood gushed into my mouth.

"Let me go!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I saw the trooper bring a syringe out of his pocket, and I remembered what had happened last time. As his hand moved towards my neck, I bit him. Hard. He hissed and loosened his grip ever so slightly. I kicked out, and managed to drop to the ground. I landed on my knees, the pain radiated up my thighs, but I ignored it. I was on a roll now. I scrambled to my feet and began to run. I didn't know where to go, or how I would escape, but I began to run. I saw Hux in my path, and I made to run at him, push him aside. My shoulder contacted with his stomach, and I felt the wind in his lungs disappear with a whoosh. He didn't fall though. He grabbed me by the neck and squeezed tight. I grasped for air, my nails dug into his fingers, drawing blood. I squeezed harder, until my eyes felt ready to pop. The trooper I had bitten moved towards me, and pushed the needle into my neck.

"No," I managed to grasp as I faded to darkness.


End file.
